<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inner Insanity ensues by pander_danders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728688">Inner Insanity ensues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pander_danders/pseuds/pander_danders'>pander_danders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Just me ranting trying to get myself to work, Other, let me write please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:50:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pander_danders/pseuds/pander_danders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to work but I'm having a full conversation with myself and. I  need a plan of acttion thanks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inner Insanity ensues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pander we need to work you've been laying around all day and eating and it's making you sad.<br/>
We could work out or clean or do some homework, what do you feel like?</p><p>I feel like eating. </p><p>You've already ate way too much today. You should work out because you're feeling sad about your body now. </p><p>Or i could just die. </p><p>True but not my point. </p><p>I want cronchy veggies. We have some in the freezer. </p><p>We could throw them in the oven and then work out until they're done. </p><p>But then i won't be satisfied with my workout when they get done and I'll still be sad.</p><p>It could be our mid workout snack break</p><p>Fatass</p><p>You love me tho ;) also wtf is undertale work skin</p><p>Wtf if gluten, take that shit out</p><p>Stop stalling and smell those cronch vegs you rabbit slut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>